dodging_prison_and_stealing_witchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 20
The chapter was named Double Double Troll and Trouble. Summary It’s Halloween — there’s a troll in the castle — and it’s going to need a hell of a lot more than a swish and flick to put down. Plot In the beginning Hermione started to talk Kevin Entwhistle, who complained about the hard work load, and everyone being faster than him. She then explained that most of is due the other children's occlumency skills, making it way easier to perform and use magic. Followed by muggleborns being in general being treated less than anything in the magical world, leading to a massive exodus towards the mundane world, once they finish their schooling. Their talk was interrupted due to Malfoy stealing a remembrall, then throwing it away. Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones both tried to accio it, leading to a smaller priori incantatem effect, due to both wands being the same length, hazel wood and unicorn hair in it. They repeated the wand clashing with the same result. The search to see through the wards next to the VCR room had been still going on. Harry explained Daphne, that Voldemort always overpowered wards, to get through them. He didn't need to be subtle about it, yet it still made him not an impossible to win against fighter. In his prime time he could have faced four aurors and come up victorious in the end, but lose to five. Aurors itself were trained really well, and never went alone, thus if two death eaters were to fight two arrows, the aurors would have always won. Harry also confirmed that he could not go 1v2 against an auror because he was missing a certain unforgivable ritual, that even the ICW deemed as too dangerous, yet both Dumbledore and Voldemort performed. He even went as far as saying that he'd need an unbreakable vow from Daphne and Hermione, to not repeat it anywhere outside. It was even worse than the horcruxes, which could be dealt with, especially when Death intervened. The ritual would double your strength and make you immune to certain spells, but you had to force yourself onto a cause. Voldemort swore himself to the eradication of muggle influences in the wizarding world, even not using muggle weapons, until someone used it on him first, then it would be fair game. The second clause was to take the life of a person you loved. Further into Hermione's healer training, on Halloween, she finally managed to moderate several spells and learned, that the most important thing was to keep a patient alive. As long as a patient was alive, one could find a cure to safe him. Healer Pomfrey also showed her a chain spell to show the vital numbers of a patient and confirmed, that those used to be spells from the Divination area, before it was eradicated by the statue of secrecy. In the next DADA lesson Quirrellmort made Hermione and Draco duel each other, and Hermione defeated him easily. Following, Daphne had to face Harry, who got destroyed in some seconds as well. Quirrellmort then pointed out, that Harry is the best in the current Defense class. John stated after the class to himself, that it was not true and tried to anticipate the troll event, before someone used the imperio spell on him. Harry also wanted to anticipate the Halloween event, but instead wanted to look at what Quirrellmort was doing at the third corridor. He contemplated a bit how the announcement of Lord Slytherin made Quirrell act more properly, close to how the real Voldemort was being, but couldn't figure out why. This time around the troll incident wasn't reported by Quirrellmort and instead John Potter did it under the imperio curse. Harry then also realized that Quirrellmort's plan was. He utilized the Basilisk to march through all the defences, but in the end him and Harry, couldn't get the stone. In the mean time Hermione and Daphne went with Padma Patil and Lisa Turpin to look for Sophie Roper, who didn't hear about the troll attack. While on the way to the Gryffindor tower, John also shocked off the imperius effect and rushed towards the troll. At the girls bathroom Daphne accio'd Sophie out, Padma used a shrinking spell on the shorts and last Hermione and Daphne transfigured big pipes into swords, stabbed the troll and then let the transfiguration wear off and turn into the bigger pipes, damaging the troll significantly, but not defeating it. By stabbing another transfigured sword, the troll could hit Daphne once. Overall the damage was enough, so that all five witches could run away faster than the troll, before John Potter jumped in. He went straight to the head, put his wand into the trolls nose and used a bombarda, killing off the troll, but damaging himself immensely as well. He then remembered about the corridor and went there, Hermione and Daphne following behind him, before both girls being bitten by their snakes and thus realizing, the Basilisk is loose. They stunned John, put on their special sunglasses and moved forward, but seemed to forget everything about the corridor and seen professor Snape petrified by the Basilisk. Harry then came out of the invisibility cloak and urged both Daphne and Hermione to get back to their dorms. They levitated John Potter with them, meet the professor, told them John was injured and didn't want to go to the hospital wing, thus stunned him forcibly. Dumbledore thanked them for saving Sophie and asked Professor Sinistra to escort them to the hospital wing and Slytherin dorm. Harry in the mean time was going through all seven rooms, before he had to leave due to Dumbledore approaching. Site Navigation Category:The Foundations of Power